


Boy's On Tour

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alcohol Induced Memory Loss, Anal Sex, Black Out, Blink-182 - Freeform, Camping, Drunkenness, Festivals, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Spongebob Tent, Tent Sex, Tonight Alive - Freeform, Vomiting, kiss, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack get's way too drunk at a festival and Alex helps him out in his sorry state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's On Tour

_That last beer was a bad idea._ Jack thought to himself as he stumbled to a seat on the no doubt piss stained ground against one of the main arenas perimeter walls that had been covered in posters advertising new albums and tours for the bands that were performing.

His head lolled to the side as he tried to gather his thoughts. Zack and Rian had abandoned him a few hours back and since then he'd just kind of been stumbling around.  _Come with us_ they said.  _It'll be fun_ they said. Jack was sure it was for them with all the easy drunk girls in skimpy clothes practically throwing themselves at them. Hot willing guys were a lot harder to come by Jack found.

The desire to vomit took a hold of him and he just managed to lean over in time to not end up covered in it. He heaved a few more times before sitting upright once more.  _Definitely a bad idea._ He hadn't eaten much in the last couple days so he was pretty confident he didn't have much to bring up. Well... there was the copious amount of alcohol he'd ingested but surely anything that hadn't been drunk today would have passed through his system already. Right?

"Here." He looked up, squinting against the greyish white overcast sky to see a hand holding out a bottle of water to him. "You look like you need it more than I do." The owner of said hand laughed as Jack opened the bottle and used it to wash out his mouth before taking a long drink.  _This could be spiked._ He thought idly, then again with the way his head was spinning drug water was better than nothing. Well unless it was like those cookies that drunk guy gave them the first night they'd camped... He shuddered at the memory.

Unfortunately for Jack his body wasn't really up for ingesting anything right now, good for him or otherwise, and the water was soon coming up to join the alcohol stenched puddle that had formed next to him. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing gently. "Easy, better out than in I guess." It said and he recognised it as the voice of the water arm.

Jack turned to face his good samaritan to find that quite frankly he had to be the hottest guy he'd ever seen. Caramel coloured hair and beautiful hazel eyes were all Jack's alcohol soaked mind could focus on. It took his brain a few moments to register the fact the hot guy was holding out a tissue for him. Confused Jack leant back slightly. What did he want that for? The guy chuckled a little and started leaning in towards him. Jack leant further away from the tissue armed hand, almost toppling over in the process. The boy grabbed a hold of him and steadied him before he fell and consequently landed in his own vomit. "Hold still." He laughed. "I'm trying to clean your face." He leant in and wiped Jack's cheeks and around his mouth. "There." He said triumphantly. "You'll thank me later now that you won't have to wake up with dried vomit on your face." He said, throwing the tissue over to nearby trashcan which was overflowing with people's garbage. "You feeling any better?" He asked and Jack simply shrugged, leaning back against the poster wall and staring up at the one directly behind his head.

"z8l-yu!1q" Jack read aloud.

"Excuse me?" hot boy asked.

"Who the fuck names their band that?" Jack asked in disbelief, pointing up at the swirly word above him. The hot boy turned his body to read the poster and laughed.

"It says blink-182." He said.

"No it doesn't" Jack argued. He knew who they were, he wasn't that drunk.

"Dude you're reading it upside down... and backward." Jack sat up and turned his body in the same way the boy had only to find that he was right.

"Fuck." Jack groaned burying his head in his hand momentarily. "I am so fucked." He laughed, rubbing his face and leaning back against the wall.

"Maybe you should go sleep it off in your tent?" The guy suggested.

"Maybe." Jack agreed. "But I don't think it's a good idea to move until everything's stopped spinning."

"Ah. Yeah good call."

To Jack's surprise the hot stranger stayed with him as he sat slowly sobering up. "I'm Alex by the way." He said and Jack smiled.

"Suits you." He thought out loud making the lad chuckle and shaking his head. He was blushing but Jack was too gone to notice. "I'm Jack." He added.

"Well Jack who are you here with?" Alex asked, glad to keep the other talking for fear he'd fall into an alcohol induced coma or something. He'd seen a lot of drunk and drugged up people around but none seemed to have had quite as bad a reaction as Jack.

Jack paused for a moment to think over the question. "Well I'm camping with my best friends Rian and Zack."  _Oh thank god he's not alone._ Alex thought.

"And where are they now?" Alex asked.

"Probably fucking random drunk girls in their tents." Jack grumbled. "That's all they've really done so far! 'Oh Jack just wait here while we go to the bathroom' that was how many hours ago now? Like four maybe? I dunno but I haven't seen them since." Alex was shocked that these supposed friends would just abandon poor Jack in this state.  _What kind of decent human being picks sex over their best mate?_ "They convinced me to come here with the promises of good music, sex and fun!" Jack continued on his little rant. "So far only the first one's come true." Alex frowned at the intoxicated creature in front of him.

"You're not having fun?" He asked.

"Well... that one's not so bad now." Jack considered.

They fell silent for a moment before Alex decided it was probably a good idea to get Jack back to his tent. After all it was starting to get dark and there weren't many bands left to play. "So Jack where abouts did you guys camp?" Jack thought hard for a long moment before it hit him.

"Red camp!" He grinned proudly at himself for remembering as much and Alex had to hold back a laugh.

"That's great! Where about's in red camp?" Jack thought about it once more.

"By the tree." This time Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Jack there are quite a few trees in red. We're camped by a tree in red. Can you remember anything else?" Jack frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he really tried to remember something, anything that would be useful but that was where his brain shorted out. "No... sorry. The trees all I've got."  _Right..._

"Okay then." Alex clambered to his feet and offered Jack a hand. "I guess we go with plan B."   
  


*  
  


When Jack woke up his head instantly started to throb. He let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. It took them a moment to adjust but when they did they noticed the light was steadily streaming in through a blue wall of the tent. Jack's tent was yellow and looked like Sponge Bob. This was not his tent.

As he sat up slightly panicked the door opened and a beautiful pair of eyes peered in at him. "Oh good, you're awake." Jack stared for a moment at the beautiful boy whom he vaguely remembered yet couldn't seem to recall. "Where am I?" He finally asked. As the boy came and joined him in the tent. Unfamiliar muffled voices coming in from outside. "Right yeah of course you can't remember." He laughed. "You were pretty fucked up last night and couldn't remember where you'd camped so I lent you stay in mine. Oli and Josh weren't overly thrilled with me joining them in theirs but I'm pretty sure they'll live without having sex for one night." He laughed again as Jack tried desperately to put some form of story, hell even a name, to the beautiful creature before him. "You gave me water... right?" Jack managed as random fragments of the previous evening floated around in his brain. "Yeah that's right. I'm Alex." He added and Jack blushed a little, feeling terrible about not being able to remember.

"I'm Jack." He offered only making Alex grin.

"Yeah I know, I wasn't the one pissed up." Jack only blushed harder. "Ooh." Alex said before grabbing a pile of clothes. "These are yours. You should probably put them on before you come out." With that he disappeared back outside leaving Jack to do his thing.

As Jack stepped out of the tent it was to Alex throwing something (a sausage maybe?) at a couple of guys who had their tongues down each others throats and telling them to 'knock it off'. He sent Jack an apologetic look as they pulled apart. "Oh thank god he's fully clothed." One cried. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The other, a heavily tattooed guy with longer brown hair that curled around his ears, just laughed. Jack sent Alex a confused look and he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. "You kinda started stripping off as we walked back to the camp... we barely managed to convince you to keep your boxers on before you passed out." Jack blushed scarlet and the other two started to laugh once more. "You seriously don't remember?" Jack shook his head.

"I can't remember a thing."

Jack dropped down into a camping chair opposite the couple which one of them had probably been using at one point but no longer needed as instead the tattooed one had the other in his lap. "Jack this is Josh." He said pointing to blue eyes. "And that's Oli." The three shook hands as Alex handed around cups of coffee for which Jack was highly appreciative.

The sound of a phone vibrating caught the fours attention as they glanced round to the small plastic table that held four phones one of which Jack recognised as his own. After a moment of scanning them Alex picked up the culprit and handed it to Jack. "I'm assuming this is yours." It was.

"Hello?" Jack asked, too tired to check the caller ID.

"Jack!" Zack exclaimed. "Oh thank god you're alive." Jack chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, just about."

"Dude, where the hell are you? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Jack scanned his surroundings for some form of reference point.

"Well... I'm in red camp. We're by the main path that leads to the entrance." He said slowly.

"We?" Zack asked, picking up on the plural.

"Uh yeah... funny story. I kinda couldn't remember where we'd camped so this guy who helped me out let me crash with him and his mates..." Zack laughed but Jack knew he'd be shaking his head as well. "Jack the whole point of you having a god damn Spongebob tent was so that you couldn't possibly get lost." Jack laughed too. 

"I know I know, I was _really_ drunk." He hummed.

"You don't need to tell me that. You were pretty damn out of it when we headed to the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, thanks for abandoning me by the way."

"Hey!" Zack protested. "We didn't abandon you! We told you to stay put when we sat you under that tree but you still managed to wander off before we got back. We spent the whole of yesterday and today scouring the place for your sorry unconscious ass!" Jack couldn't remember enough to be sure if this was true or not.

"Oh..."

"'Oh' is that really all you've got to say?" Zack laughed. "Honestly you're hopeless sometimes." Jack didn't know what to say to that. "Well now we know you're safe I guess Rian and I can relax now. We already missed New Found Glory's performance over this." Jack groaned at that.

"Crap, that was yesterday wasn't it?" Zack hummed in confirmation.

"Yeah they headlined their stage last night. At least we won't have to miss blink later." They were headlining the main stage.

"Yeah, I guess I'll meet you guys there later if I don't see you before." Zack hummed in agreement.

"Yeah definitely! Stay safe okay man? And no more drinking!" Jack laughed but agreed. He really wasn't feeling like any more alcohol anyway.

"Sounds like someone's relieved to hear you're alive?" Josh asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah. My friend Zack who I came with. Apparently they've been looking for me for hours..." They laughed.

"Well they can blame Alex for that, he's the one who kidnapped you." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well what else was I supposed to do with him? You saw the state he was in." Jack couldn't help but blush again.

An hour or so later Jack found himself wandering through the gates of the main arena in search of food with Alex at his side. "I'm feeling a burrito. What do you think Jacky?" Jack blushed at the affectionate nickname.

"I think something hot and greasy would be better for a hangover." Alex shook his head but chuckled musically.

"Okay fine, we'll go find you a burger or something. Then I'm getting my burrito." The pair found a place selling particularly good looking bacon burger with a sweet chilly sauce which Jack gratefully dug into whilst they began to queue to get Alex's burrito. "That looks disgusting." Jack raised an eyebrow as Alex pulled a face. "There's more grease than burger!" Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Exactly what I need right now." Alex shook his head again but decided not to argue.

Once they had both eaten the two decided to wander around the various stages in search of something to listen to in order to pass the time before blink-182 where due to play. After coming up with nothing the pair decided to sit by one of the poster walls (not the one Alex had found Jack by the previous evening) and get to know each other better. They sat playing the equivalent of twenty questions only with way more than twenty questions and passed hours chatting about anything and everything until they had just over an hour and a half before blink were due on to perform. "Oh!" Alex cried when he saw the time. "Crap, come on or we'll miss them!"

"Miss who?" Jack asked as his companion jumped up from his seat, taking his hand and dragging him up with him.

"Tonight Alive." Alex cried excitedly heading towards one of the tents. "They're headlining the second stage." He stated as he dragged Jack through the crowd. Both tried their best to ignore the tingling sensation that they felt at the extended contact.

When they reached the tent it was almost completely full and as Jack had never even heard of the band he was more than happy to stand at the back Alex however had other ideas and ended up pulling Jack through the crowd as he pushed his way to the front.

They stopped just in time for the lights to go down and the band stepped out onto the stage. "G'day Reading!" Jack was surprised by the thick Australian accent of the blonde who stepped to the front, microphone in hand. She was beautiful and had Jack swung that way he would totally be interested in this girl. It suddenly occurred to him as he stood surrounded by screaming guys and girls that maybe she was the reason they were here, after all Alex was bi.

Then the music began to play and Jack completely forgot everything about being remotely jealous of the random australian female because good lord was the music brilliant. Though he didn't know the songs and couldn't sing along, he had no problem joining in and jumping around like a madman. He also took great pleasure in watching Alex singing his heart out and dance around to the music that he clearly loved. It was adorable and made Jack feel kind of fuzzy on the inside.

All too soon the set ended and they had just ten minutes to get back to the main stage for blink-182. As the pair ran Jack's phone began to ring. "Dude where are you?!" It was Rian this time. "We're on our way." Jack panted slightly. "Where about's are you guys I'll see if we can find you." Jack slowed as they approached the large crowed that had gathered in front of the main stage. "Lex!" They spun around to see Oli and Josh running up to them hand in hand. "They haven't started yet have they?" Alex shook his head as Jack tried to hear Rian on the other end of his phone. "Who's that?" Rian asked confused at the extra voices.

"Some of Alex's friends." Jack shrugged as the four of them started walking once more.

"Who?" Jack scanned the people in front of them for any site of his friends. Nothing.

"Uh never mind. Where are you two?" He asked.

"Dude we're right down the front."

"Seriously?!" Jack cried in disbelief.

"Yeah man, look hang on. Zack, get me up." He mumbled, obviously having taken the phone away from his mouth. There were a few huffing and heaving sounds and then Jack could see the back of a familiar head up above the crowd. "Turn around." He faintly heard as he watched his friend almost float in mid air. "Can you see me?" Rian finally asked as he scanned the crowd. "Yeah I see you hang on." Jack grabbed onto Alex's hand,"Hold onto me we're pushing through." Jack explained before turning back to the phone. "We're coming towards you now stay on Zack's shoulders."

Jack started pushing through the crowd, phone still glued to his ears and Alex found himself appologising and explaining himself to all the other disgruntled fans as he was dragged through the people, Josh and Oli just behind him, their arms all linked so they didn't lose each other. Amazingly they just managed to reach Zack and Rian before the start of the set. "There you are!" Zack exclaimed as Rian dropped down from his shoulders. "Where have you been all day?" Jack grinned as he pointed out the others behind him. "Well this is Alex, he kinda saved my ass yesterday, and these are his friends Oli and Josh. And this is Zack and Rian my best friends." Jack explained, introducing everyone. "And this is Cassadee." Rian added, pointing to a girl Jack hadn't previously noticed. "We met this morning."It was then that the music began and all forms of conversation ended.

The set list was in Jack's opinion killer. It had all the classics and a good mix of the older and the newer tracks. At least the ones that he paid attention to. He found himself unable to draw his eyes from Alex. The way he moved, the way he jumped and danced around, the way his lips moved and his eyes closed just a little as he sung. It took Jack's breath away. 

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

 

"What?" Alex laughed as he noticed Jack staring.

"I don't know." He said honestly. He couldn't place it, Jack just knew that he needed this guy in his life. Little did he know that Alex was thinking the exact same thing. 

Before either lad really knew what was happening their lips met and the sparks flew. It was like an electric current flowing through them as Jack grabbed Alex's hips and pulled him closer, the kiss intensifying with every second that passed. Alex grabbed at Jack's hair as the pair continued the heated makeout session, the world disappearing around them.

Eventually they had to break apart in order to breathe and the world came back into focus. Jack couldn't quite shake this fluttering feeling inside as he leant his forehead against Alex's. The shorter boys lips were plump and dark red whilst his hazel eyes glistened. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

A loud wolf whistle sounded along with a large round of applause and the pair realised they were on the large screens at the side of the stage and Tom was grinning down at them. Alex blushed but took a hold of Jack's hand. 

The second the band finished Jack was pulling Alex through the slowly dispersing crowd. "Slow down!" Alex laughed as Jack near pulled his arm from it's socket. Jack slowed to a stop, pulling Alex into him. Their lips met once more and Alex gripped tightly onto Jack's shirt his other hand trailing up his back as their tongues danced. Jack pulled back breathless, looking into Alex's blown eyes. "Let's go back to my tent. I have an air mattress." 

Thankfully without the large quantity of alcohol in his system Jack was easily able to locate his tent. "Is that Spongebob?" Alex laughed as they paused outside.

"It was supposed to stop any of us getting lost because no one else would have it." Alex began to laugh.

"Well that worked well didn't it?" Jack blushed and shook his head.

"Shut up." 

He pulled Alex down after him and the shorter lad crawled on top, pushing Jack down against the air mattress. They kissed desperately as Alex's hands made their way under Jack's shirt whilst Jack's trailed down to Alex's crotch. He groaned into Jack's mouth before pulling away and kissing down Jack's neck. Jack reached over to his bag and managed to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

Alex took them off of him and placed them down beside them before pulling off Jack's shirt. He threw it into the corner before kissing down Jack's chest, swirling his tongue around Jack's nipples. Jack groaned as his dick twitched in his boxers.

Jack rolled them over, his hands trailing all over Alex's skin, removing his t-shirt and nipping at his collar bone. He groaned in pleasure hooking his legs around Jack's waist and grinding his crotch up against Jack's the pair moaned in unison before Jack started sucking hickies into Alex's neck. "God Jack." He gasped, his erection pressing hard against Jack's. Both grinding hard against one another desperate for friction. 

Jack quickly unbuttoned Alex's jeans before yanking them down in one swift movement. He smirked at the fact Alex wasn't wearing underwear before the pair struggled to remove his own. Once free of all clothing he ground down against his lover once more. 

Alex kissed up his neck, grazing his teeth against the skin where his jaw and his neck met causing a gasp to escape the taller boy. "God do me Jack." His voice came out thick and heavy as he groaned out the words. Roaming hands causing trails of fire on skin as Jack sat up reaching for the bottle of lube. 

He went to coat his fingers but Alex stopped him, eyes wild and lust filled. "Don't waste time, I'll be fine." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Alex nodded so Jack just went along with it. He picked up the condom and slipped it over his rock hard member before coating it in lube. 

He slowly lined up with Alex's entrance carefully watching his face as he pushed in. There was a lot of initial resistance from the ring of muscle and the pain was obvious in Alex's eyes but he took it well as Jack slowly pushed in the entire way, overwhelmed with the tight heat around him. He lent down and kissed Alex softly as he let him adjust to the stretch. "Jack I'm ready." He breathed and Jack simply nodded, kissing him once more. 

Jack slowly pulled out and pushed back in, taking time to let Alex adjust and get comfortable. Alex groaned and began to grind his hips against Jack, meeting his thrusts. "Harder." Alex moaned and Jack grunted in response, gripping onto Alex's hips. He didn't realise how much he needed this until now. 

He quickly did as asked getting harder and faster, moaning at the intense heat surrounding him with each thrust. The bed began to wobble violently beneath them but neither paid any attention. "Fuck." Jack groaned, burying his face in Alex's neck.

Alex continued to meet Jack's thrusts as the pair both grew closer to their climax. "Oh god, oh  _god!"_ Alex's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Jack panted above him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He chanted unable to comprehend anything else. The heat, the pleasure, Alex's scent filling his nose. He was overwhelmed by the beautiful boy coming undone beneath him. 

"Jack, Jack! Fuck I'm gonna-" He cut himself off with a deep guttural moan, releasing all over the pair of them's stomachs and tightening around Jack's shaft. He groaned loudly as he released inside of him before collapsing against Alex.

"That... fuck that was... that was incredible." Alex finally managed to get out once his breathing had slowed down. "I know." Jack agreed. If Jack was being totally honest he'd say that it was in fact the best sex of his life. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit that out loud though. 

Jack finally pulled out, causing Alex to wince slightly, before grabbing a pair of boxers from the previous day and cleaning them both down. He lay down next to Alex on the airbed and Alex snuggled into him, face buried into the crook of his neck. Jack wasn't usually much of a cuddler but lying there with Alex he couldn't imagine doing anything else. 


End file.
